Dating Motion
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Who says everything has to be in the bedroom? Rated M, Jedam!


**Dating Motion.**

Okay, I originally wrote this as a birthday present for my friend. And I thought.. What the hell. Maybe I should post it on Fan fiction. See if anyone really likes it. So slash, my favorite pairing. Jedam! I don't own them, just use them a little in stories. So enjoy, review. Etc.

* * *

><p>"God, that movie sucked ass."<p>

A roll of the eyes to the comment. "You only hated it, because you didn't see some tits."

"Ooh, you read my mind."

Jeff Hardy turned around, casting a dark look at the taller blond in his company. Adam Copeland put his hands up, giving a look of mock innocence. "What, you asked. I just answered."

"And besides." Adam slowly put his hands down, reaching to adjust the beanie on top of his head. "The movie really did suck." He followed Jeff, the two heading out of the movie theater, into the crowded mall. On a Sunday night, it did seem really busy.

The night before Monday night Raw, the only good time for them to have a date.

"I thought it was good." Jeff stuck his hands into his pockets, walking beside his boyfriend. He smiled a bit when he felt Adam's arm wrap around his shoulders to bring him close.

Adam's fingers rested just lightly on the shorter blond's shoulder. "When I buy tickets to a movie called Vampire, a lost story. I expect blood, guts and a blond getting eaten."

"You're a man, Addy," Jeff commented, tilting his head back a little. The shorter Superstar gave a pleased mewl at the kiss Adam gave him. That was much better.

Adam broke the kiss, looking down at the baby Hardy. "Last time I checked, yeah I was a man. Which was about five minutes ago when I pissed. Ow! Bitch.." Adam hissed, wincing when Jeff pinched at his nipple. "What'd I do?"

"There's little kids! You can't just curse in front of them!" Jeff pinched at Adam's nipple again, pleased when the Rated R star yelped. "But then again, you are Mr. Live sex celebration!" Jeff whispered, only enough for Adam to hear. He wiggled free of Adam's grip, hopping onto the escalator. A mall with five floors, not bad really. Lots of stores to check out.

Adam joined Jeff on the escalator, rubbing his chest where it had been pinched. "Squirrly bitch. Where do you wanna head now?" He asked curiously. It wasn't even that late, only around nine.

Jeff turned around to look up at his boyfriend. "I dunno. Let's walk around, find a CVS." Those stores promised Skittles, exactly what he needed. He stepped onto the floor when the escalator came to an end, hands sliding back into the pockets of his coat. It wasn't even really his. It was one of Matt's special jackets, with the Chinese designs.

Big Brother Matty didn't really like it when Jeff made a habit of stealing his coats and shirts..

Whatever. It kept him nice and warm.

When the store came into view, Jeff rushed ahead and right towards the candy display in the back. If he had a tail, it might have started wagging as he scooped up a bag of his favorite treat. "Addy," He turned around when he felt the older blond beside him. "Buy this for me."

Adam paused, twisting the cap off of his Coke. "Buy? Buy it yourself. I bought the tickets for the movie and the snacks." He took a sip of his soda. "And that dumb pout doesn't-Sweet, Jolly Ranchers!"

He edged past Jeff a little, grabbing the bag of his favorite candy off of the rack.

Jeff pouted, taking another bag of candy off of the rack and adding it to the one he already had. Adam was such a.. Ugh. "Fine, you big wuss. You know, you make a shitty boyfriend." He decided, sliding through the aisle's with his candy.

"Because I won't feed your Skittle habit?" Adam asked, recapping his soda as he followed the younger blond to the front. He nearly ran right into Jeff as the young Hardy snapped around.

"Yes!" Jeff nodded, his pout firmly in place. Adam grinned a little, wanting to just bite at his bottom lip. "I am your boyfriend. You are supposed to feed my Skittle habit, which it is not," Jeff corrected himself, continuing to speak. "And keep me in pretty things. Like this." He unzipped his black hoodie a little, which slipped down to show his mix of blue/purple and black hair, held in a messy bun. He also pulled it down to show the white Cross necklace, done up with a green emerald.

"You know, _Shannon _enjoys buying me pretty things," By the darkening of Adam's eyes and the sneer of his lips, Jeff knew he had him. Good. The bastard deserved it.

Once upon a time, The Charismatic Enigma and the Prince of Punk had been very intimate. They STILL acted intimate. Adam walked in once or twice, coming to see Shannon's hands sliding underneath Jeff's shirt, or Jeff's hand resting right on Shannon's ass. It made Adam boil with anger.

It PISSED him off.

Jeff re zipped his hoodie, tugging it back over his hair and heading back to the counter. God, his boyfriend was a real example of a dumb blond.

Adam had no reason to be so jealous. Yes, once Shannon and him had dated, fucked.. But that was all in the past. Shannon's heart belonged to Shane Helms and Jeff was madly, madly in love with Adam.

Jeff might have been crazy, a bit twisted, but he was insanely loyal to the person he was dating.

Adam walked up behind Jeff, slapping the money and his food down on the counter beside Jeff's. "Ring it up." He leaned over Jeff a little, pressing a light kiss against his boyfriend's cheek. Jeff made a soft purr, pleased when he felt Adam's hand sliding around his hip. The taller blond gave his hip a squeeze, leaning down a little for a kiss on Jeff's lips, only to be denied.

"Thanks, baby!" Jeff grabbed his snacks, shoving one of them into his pocket and ripping off the top of the other one as he slipped free. He headed out into the mall, popping a few of the sweet candies into his mouth. Mm.. It was like heaven in his mouth.

Adam pushed a few candies into his mouth, lightly chewing on them as he followed. Jeff was getting on his nerves and he knew it. The two of them stepped down a few stairs, heading down further. Now, they were on the third level. Jeff bit into his Skittles, turning his head. He was about to suggest the two of them heading back to the hotel, but something caught his eye.

"I need to head into here," Jeff spoke, shoving his candy back into his pocket as he slid through the few people lingering. Adam opened his mouth to protest, then decided against it. Why bother? The taller blond lifted his head a bit to look at the name of the store.

Hot Topic.

Ah, Jesus. Jeff probably worshiped that place. It was where he seemed to get all of his clothes. It wasn't the type of store that Adam ever wanted to really venture into. He followed just the same, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "Jeff, slow down. The store's not running away, before you eat all their black nail polish."

Jeff turned slightly, sending a dark look his way. "I do NOT eat it. It just chips." But he had to remember picking up a bottle or two. He headed for the racks of pants, flipping through them. He needed some new pants for the ring. One of his pairs ripped up when friggin' Mike tugged at the loops. "Prissy bitch." He commented under his breath.

He found the right size, tossing them over his shoulder and moving to another rack. After a few minutes he looked up, curious about why he hadn't heard Adam whining or bitching for them to go. "Adam? Adam, what the hell are you doing?" Jeff moved around, finding his boyfriend in front of a rack of frilly underwear. "You're kiddin' me."

"Hmm?" Adam turned slightly, unable to stop that little smirk on his face. "What? You've worn things like this before. What you're wearing right now." By the flushing of Jeff's cheeks, he had a feeling he was right. Adam moved closer to his boyfriend, backing Jeff up against the wall. "Can I see?"

"No, you sick fucking-Adam!" Jeff squeaked, biting into his bottom lip as Adam's fingers slid inside the side of his pants, fingers wrapping around the straps of his thong. God, was he really thinking about sex now?

Jeff squeaked again, casting a dark look at his boyfriend as the straps of his thong were snapped against his skin. He pushed at Adam's chest with his free hand, smacking him lightly. "Get off of me and quit.. Mm.."

Damn it, he really hated Adam.. Jeff wrapped his arm around the taller blond's neck, pulling him down a little more as Adam kissed his lips. Adam wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, pulling him closer. He growled lightly, breaking the kiss when Jeff pushed at him again. "What? I wasn't done yet."

"Yes you were." Jeff placed a finger on his lips, stopping him from another kiss. "I'm gonna try my clothes on.. You can wait at least ten minutes for that, and a couple more until we get back to the hotel."

"Ten minutes?" Adam repeated. While he was staring, Jeff slid out his arms and heading for the back where the changing area was. "Who takes TEN minutes to put on a pair of pants? You can't be that much of a woman!"

"Kiss my ass, Copeland!"

Adam glared lightly, watching as Jeff disappeared around the door. Well, hell. He was all ready and Jeff wasn't willing. He ran his hands through his hair, turning around and catching the look the cashier was sending him. ".. Hey. Lemme talk to you for a second." He stepped over, leaning on the counter.

In the changing room, Jeff slid the pants on and let them rest. The baggy material felt nice, really comfortable. "Not bad.." He commented to himself, pulling his hair out of the bun and letting his hair rest against his shoulders. He turned around to look in the mirror, placing his hands on his hips. He glanced down, looking at the edges of his thong poking out. "My underwear's fine.." It was thin, pretty and dark blue. Looked great.

"Mm, I'll say it is."

Jeff squeaked in surprise, snapping around and nearly banging against the mirror as Adam pushed aside the curtain to the changing room, then closed it again. "Adam!" The younger blond hissed. "What are you doing in here? We are not-!" His protests were cut off, silenced by the lips that covered his. Damn Adam.. and his delicious kisses..

Adam curled his arms around Jeff, one hand on the small of his back. He used it to tug him closer, pleased when Jeff wrapped his arms around his neck. "Mm.. What about not in here?"

He hissed softly when his hair was tugged, Jeff's fingers sliding through the strands. "Fuckin' shut your trap and kiss me!" Jeff hissed, pulling on his hair to bring Adam's mouth back down.

It was just some harmless kissing and groping, in a changing room. Nothing so bad.

Jeff kissed at Adam's lips, leaning back a little up against the wall. "Mm.. You're.. horrible.." He whispered, letting out a soft groan. "God, Adam.. That's enough." Jeff groaned softly, trying not to arch his hips towards the bulge in Adam's jeans.

The older blond broke the kiss, further ignoring Jeff's protests for them to stop. He trailed his kisses down, lips kissing and teeth biting softly at Jeff's neck. Jeff moved his hands from Adam's hair, pressing them into his boyfriend's shoulders to bring him closer.

"Nn.." He groaned softly, finally arching his hips up to grind back against Adam's. "Adam!" God, when Adam buried his teeth right into his skin, it did things to Jeff.

Soft.. wonderful.. things.

Adam slowly pulled his teeth out of Jeff's neck, releasing him and leaning back a little to pull off his coat and his hat. He grinned, Jeff's painted fingers running up and around his chest. "Mm.. You like what you see?"

Such a big ego. Jeff resisted the urge to roll his eyes, smiling as he moved his hands lower to slide underneath Adam's t-shirt and brush his nails along his chest. "Very much.. But, it'll look much better on the floor of our room. Just wait a little more.."

He moaned again, tipping his head back and curling his fingers around Adam's shirt as their hips ground together. Adam moved close to whisper in his ear, words a light purr. "I can't wait that long, baby.. Mm.." The taller blond tipped his own head back, a light purr escaping him as Jeff began to nibble on his neck, sucking on it to create a mark. "What happened.. to stopping?" He repeated.

"Shush." Jeff warned, sinking his teeth into the tanned skin. He lifted himself up a little, Adam's hands sliding into the baggy pants to grip his ass. He placed another kiss on his neck, moving his hands back up to slide his fingers through his thick hair.

He loved Adam's hair.. It was so soft and fluffy.

Jeff giggled softly, suddenly. His fingers continued to play with Adam's soft hair, twisting the strands as Adam squeezed at his ass and kisses placed on his neck. Adam stopped kissing Jeff's neck, lifting his head a little and looked down at his boyfriend. "What's so funny, baby?" He placed a light kiss on his lips.

His hands squeezed at Jeff's ass again, causing the smaller blond to giggle again. Adam was so damn gropey.. Was that a word? Jeff shook his head a little, tipping his head back for another kiss. Finally, he was starting to get into it. They had had sex in public places before. This wasn't any different." "Nothing, Addy. Nothing at all.. Kiss?"

His wish was granted. Adam moved them, bending Jeff down to lay on the little bench that connected to the dressing room wall. It was big enough, space for them both. Jeff wiggled a little, resting on his back as Adam leaned over him. It took a little but the taller blond managed to balance on his knees. "Mm.." The Canadian slid his hands low, tugging down the pants Jeff wore.

His wrists were grabbed, the smaller blond holding onto them. "Mm.." Jeff gave another little shake of his head. "Move over.. I wanna do something.." When Adam didn't move, Jeff released his wrists and wiggled free. He turned them over, sliding Adam down to sit on the bench. Good. The baby Hardy moved onto his knees on the floor, reaching forward. Adam's lips curled into a little grin as Jeff unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants next.

"Mmm.." Jeff slid his hand into the opening of Adam's boxers, fingers helping to tug his cock out. He gave a little mock gasp of surprise, hearing Adam chuckle. "God.. It's so big.." He murmured, fingers slowly running up and down the hard flesh. Adam's breath hitched a little at the touch. "Mm.." Jeff continued to speak, grinning as he leaned forward.

Adam groaned softly, leaning his head back as Jeff's tongue swept across the head of his cock. "Mm.." He moved a hand forward, sliding his fingers through Jeff's hair. He twisted the colored strands, giving them a little tug. Jeff gave a soft mewl at the touch, still running his tongue slowly across the head. He leaned forward, sliding a good amount of his cock inside his mouth.

He grinned around the mouthful of cock, listening to Adam moan and twist his hips. No, no.. Jeff moved his hands up, pushing Adam's hips down to keep the blond from thrusting into his mouth. It was Jeff's turn to play. The smaller blond dragged his tongue slowly up and down his lover's cock, tasting every little bit of it. Adam groaned softly, letting his head drop back against the wall.

Fuck... Jeff was made to blow cock. He had the perfect mouth.. Always so warm, tight..

Jeff slurped a little, dragging his teeth up Adam's shaft as he pulled his mouth off. His fingers wrapped back around the heated flesh, his eyes gleaming as Adam groaned at his touch. "You know.. You'd look so hot with a piercing.. right here.." He murmured, his thumb pushing down on the head of his cock. He grinned at the little gasp he received.

"Fuck, no. You're not.. piercing my fucking.. cock, Jeff!" Adam moved a bit, keeping his head up against the wall as he tried to sit up. He reached down with both hands, grabbing hold of Jeff's shoulders and tugging him up from the floor. "Pants off, now." He growled.

Jeff smacked at his hands, standing up to his feet fully. "You're such a bossy dick." He teased, sliding his hands down his own sides. A shiver slid down his back, his eyes closing halfway as he stroked. "Mm.. God, you're just getting harder, aren't you?" He could feel Adam's eyes on him, stripping him down.

Adam was watching.. God, he got a big kick out of it. He reached out, grabbing the front of Jeff's baggy pants, tugging him close. "All I see is a big slut.. Asking to be punished.. Asking for a huge cock in their ass.." He popped the buttons, tugging down the zipper and shoving them down his hips. "Cute thong.." He teased. He pulled on Jeff's hips, bringing Jeff forward.

Jeff moved his arms, wrapping them around Adam's shoulders, his legs moving up and resting on either side of his lover. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then to his lips softly. "Mm.." Adam licked his bottom lip, his fingers sliding around to tug the thong. He liked it better on Jeff, really..

"Come on, slut. On my cock," Adam tugged at the fabric, moving it just aside a bit. He didn't even wait for his answer, his hands moving up to grab at Jeff's hip. Jeff squeaked, the noise turning to a low moan as the thick head pushed in. Damn Adam.. "Could have given me.. a minute!" The smaller blond hissed softly, wiggling a little.

Like it really mattered. Both of them knew hard or soft, it didn't matter. Jeff loved it. His arms tightened around Adam's neck, fingers pressing on the back of his neck. "Hurry up and move, bitch." He murmured.

"Cocky bitch.." Adam growled in return. He moved both of his hands, using them to grip hold of Jeff's hips. He leaned back a little, pulling out and slowly pushing back inside of the smaller blond. God, sex was always so good... All because of Jeff's tight, little ass. He leaned forward, lips brushing against Jeff's neck, teeth biting hard into the skin. He chuckled at the little mewls that escaped him.

Jeff moaned softly, leaning his head back a little as Adam sucked on his neck, creating a little bruise. Jeff moved his fingers, sliding them up and through Adam's hair. He twisted the strands, gripping them to pull Adam's head back. He leaned forward, running his tongue slowly across the tanned flesh. So yummy.. "Come on, Addy.. Move already.." He whined.

He wanted it fucking fast, hard.

"You want it harder?" Adam's fingers dug into his hips, holding them tightly. He pushed Jeff up, yanking him back down on his cock. He moved, thrusting up harder to slam against Jeff's prostate. Jeff moaned, the noises added with little mewls. "O.. Oh, god.." Jeff moaned, his head leaning down to his shoulder. "Adam.. So hard.."

He gripped hold of the back of Adam's shirt, moaning. Jeff didn't care if anyone heard, if anyone tried to interrupt him. If they did, he would FUCKING kill them. All he cared about was Adam's cock hitting that little spot.

Adam growled softly, a little groan escaping him as he thrust. It was getting so hot... He moved a hand, sliding it down to rub against the bulge in Jeff's thong. "Come on, baby.. You're so hard.." He whispered, leaning up to lick at the side of Jeff's neck. He nipped, still whispering. "Come on.. Cum.. right in your pretty thong, Jeff.." He twisted his hips a little, slamming his cock up against his prostate.

"A.. Ad.." Jeff arched his hips a little, thrusting forward into Adam's hand. He was so close.. So fucking close.. "Harder.. Fuck.. Adam!" Jeff moaned loudly, burying his face back into Adam's shoulder to muffle his sounds as he released.

Adam grit his teeth. "Jeff.. Fuck.." He groaned his own released, the hot cum splashing against Jeff's insides. He grinned lightly as Jeff placed a soft kiss on his neck. "M.. Ow, bitch!" He felt Jeff's hand reach down, pinching at his nipple. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

Jeff wiggled a bit, moaning softly as the cock popped out of his ass. He could feel the cum dripping down his ass and thighs. "We.. just had.. sex in a store! You're lucky we don't get arrested." He stood on shaky legs, glaring over at Adam smiled. "What.. the hell are you smiling about?" He demanded.

Adam grinned, moving a little and leaning back against the wall. He didn't even bothering tucking himself back into his boxers. "Well.." He wrapped his fingers around his cock, beginning to stroke it back to life. "No one's gonna arrest us.. I paid the clerk 200 bucks.. Just to close the store for an hour."

"You did what? Adam, h... stop that!" Jeff's cheeks grew slightly red as he watched. "You're su.. Mm.."

An hour, right?


End file.
